My Lovely Family
by YuniELF
Summary: Yesung yang terus digoda Kyuhyun dan Shin Min Ah yang bingung dengan pilihan cintanya. Akankah Sungmin, sang anak dapat mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang terus diterpa badai menghadang?


**MY LOVELY FAMILY**

"Appa…" teriak seorang namja kecil seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk digendong pada seorang namja muda didepannya yang baru memasuki apartemen mereka. Namja muda itu pun langsung menggendong namja kecil tadi sambil mencium keseluruhan wajah namja kecil tersebut.

"Anak Appa sudah mandi?" tanya sang namja muda yang merupakan Appa dari namja yang berusia 2 tahun tersebut.

"Cudah, Appa. Min cudah mandi belcama ahjuma Eeteuk tadi."

"Eomma ada datang kesini?" tanya sang Appa yang dijawab gelengan oleh sang aegya.

"Belum Appa. Eomma belum ada kecini. Huh, padahal Cungmin cudah lindu Eomma." Ujar anak yang bernama Sungmin itu sambil mengerucutkan imut bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Sabar, ne. Mungkin Eomma sedang banyak pekerjaan saat ini. Sekarang Min bersama Appa, ne? Appa akan menemani Min bermain."

"Ne, Appa." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

"Sekarang Min duduk disini dulu, ne. Appa ingin mandi sebentar. Setelah itu kita bermain bersama." Ujar sang Appa yang bernama Yesung sambil mendudukkan Sungmin diranjang, tepat dihadapan mainannya yang banyak.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin sambil memainkan salah satu mainannya.

Yesung pun segera beranjak kekamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk yang terlampir pada kursi dekat pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Bagus, Min Ah. Pertahankan pose mu itu." ujar seorang fotografer muda yang sedang memotret seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah berpose dengan menawannya dengan gaya yang cansual.

"Baik, kita selesai untuk hari ini." ujar sang fotografer tersebut.

Model yeoja itu pun segera berjalan menuju asistennya dan langsung mengambil minuman yang tadi diserahkan sang asisten.

"Setelah ini apalagi jadwal ku, oppa?" tanya sang model yang bernama Shin Min Ah, atau lebih sering dipanggil Min Ah kepada sang asisten yang merupakan abang kandungnya sendiri.

"Setelah ini kau kosong, chagi. Jadwal mu untuk besok hanya syuting iklan dan juga pertemuan dengan salah satu rumah produksi untuk membicarakan kontrak mu dengan mereka." jelas namja tersebut yang bernama Donghae.

"Film apa yang akan ku mainkan, Oppa?" tanya Min Ah setelah meneguk setengah dari isi botol minumannya.

"Hanya drama korea terbaru. Kau masih bisa memikirkannya nanti jika kita sudah membicarakannya."

"Setelah ini aku bebas kan?"

"Ya, kau bebas."

"Kalau begitu setelah ini Oppa antarkan aku ke apartemen Yesung Oppa, ne? aku sudah rindu pada calon suami dan juga… nae aegya." ujar Min Ah sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Kau ini seperti tidak ada lelahnya saja. Baru saja selesai pemotretan sudah ingin bertemu mereka."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau tidak melihat Sungmin."

"Ne, baiklah. Oppa antarkan kau kesana."

"Yeay… Gomawo Donghae Oppa." Teriak Min Ah kesenangan. Dan mereka pun segera keluar dari ruang pemotretan itu, menuju apartemen Yesung.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar apartemen, tampak Sungmin dan Yesung yang sedang asyik bermain dengan mainan milik Sungmin. Kadang mereka bercanda bersama atau Yesung yang sering mencium pipi gembil Sungmin. Bahkan juga mencubitnya karena gemas.

Ting Tong….

Suara bel apartemen Yesung menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. Yesung pun segera beranjak keluar kamar dengan diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya. Yesung segera membukakan pintu dan tampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress hitam selutut, high heels hitam, tas ukuran sedang yang terlampir dibahu kanan dan juga rambut panjang sedikit keriting sosis bergelombang tampil dengan senyuman indahnya. Membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum juga.

"Eomma…." Teriak Sungmin yang lansung berlari kearah yeoja yang ternyata Shin Min Ah. Shin Min Ah pun langsung menggendong Sungmin dan masuk kedalam apartemen Yesung.

"Eomma kenapa lama cekali? Cungmin kan kangen Eomma." Ujar Sungmin manja sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Shin Min Ah, membuat sang Eomma semakin gemas pada Sungmin.

"Maafkan Eomma, ne? Eomma sibuk sekali. Jadi baru sempat datang sekarang. Eomma juga rindu pada aegya Eomma. Makanya setelah pekerjaan Eomma selesai Eomma langsung datang kesini."

"Ne, Cungmin maafkan Eomma. Cungmin ngelti Eomma banyak keljaannya."

"Kajja kita kekamar." Ajak Yesung yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh sang yeojachingu, Shin Min Ah.

"Sungmin bermain apa tadi bersama Appa?" tanya Min Ah setelah mendudukkan dirinya dan Sungmin ditempat tidur.

"Cungmin dan Appa belmain lobot dan mobil ini. Tapi Appa jahat. Appa cuka cekali menciumi Min dan juga mencubit pipi Min. Kan cakit, Eomma." Adu Sungmin pada Min Ah, yang hanya dibalas dengan tertawa.

"Mungkin Appa gemas pada Min karena pipi Min begitu menggemaskan." Ujar Min Ah sambil mencubit pelan pipi sang aegya, yang membuatnya langsung mempoutkan imut bibirnya.

"Huh… Eomma dan Appa cama caja. Cuka mencubit pipi Min. Kan pipi Min cakit, Eomma…" rengek Sungmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Maafkan Eomma, ne? Eomma gemas, chagi"

"Gak mau." Ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan imut bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti Eomma belikan permen dan ice cream, ne?"

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ne, chagi." Jawab Shin Min Ah.

"Yaksok?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan mata yang berbinar sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya didepan sang eomma.

"Yaksok." Jawab Shin Min Ah sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking mungil Sungmin.

"Yey… Cungmin mau pelmen yang banyak dan ice cleam yang paling besar dan paling manis." Ujar Sungmin sumringah.

"Tapi nanti gigi Min bisa rusak loh. Nanti Min sakit gigi bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Appa tenang saja. Min kan lajin cikat gigi. Jadi gigi Min gak akan cakit, Appa." Jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Kalau gigi Min berlubang, bagaimana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kan ada doktel gigi. Jadi kalau gigi Min ada lubang, Min bica pelgi kecana cama Appa dan Eomma."

"Kalau nanti.."

"Appa!" sentak Sungmin sebelum Yesung melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya, guna menggoda sang anak.

"Berhentilah menggodanya, chagi. Kasihan kan uri aegya jika kau terus menggodanya." Ujar Min Ah sambil membelai rambut hitam legam Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Baiklah. Min boleh makan permen dan ice cream sebanyak yang Min mau." Ujar Yesung akhirnya.

"Ye… Gomawo, Appa. Gomawo Eomma." Ujar Sungmin yang langsung mencium pipi Yesung dan juga Shin Min Ah yang berada dikanan dan kirinya. Lalu keduanya pun langsung membalas mencium pipi Sungmin dengan bersamaan.

Yesung dan Shin Min Ah adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama hampir 5 tahun. Pekerjaan Yesung adalah seorang manajer disalah satu perusahaan terbesar dikorea yang dikelola oleh seorang pengusaha muda dan pintar yang bernama Cho Corp. Sedangkan Shin Min Ah adalah seorang artis multitalenta yang namanya kini tengah naik daun dan sering menjadi sorotan media. Walau sudah berpacaran lama dengan Yesung, namun tak ada satu publik pun yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya Shin Min Ah sangat ingin mengumbar hubungan mereka kepada publik, mengingat banyak namja dari kalangan artis yang mendekatinya namun selalu ditolak halus oleh Shin Min Ah. Tapi karena Yesung terus melarang dengan alasan untuk karir sang yeojachingu, akhirnya Shin Min Ah mau menutupi hubungan mereka. Dan hanya pihak keluarga mereka saja yang mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka, termasuk saat mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki anak, yaitu Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bukanlah anak kandung Yesung dan Shin Min Ah. Mereka menemukan Sungmin tepat didepan pintu apartemen Yesung saat mereka pulang dari kencan. Tapi mereka sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Dan kehadiran Sungmin ditengah – tengah mereka membuat kehidupan mereka semakin berwarna dan bahagia tentunya.

_Flashback_

_Yesung dan Shin Min Ah yang baru saja tiba didepan pintu apartemen Yesung usai acara kencan mereka, sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sorang bayi namja mungil yang imut dan sungguh menggemaskan tengah menangis. Tentu saja hal ini membuat panik Yesung dan Shin Min Ah. Entah naluri Shin Min Ah sebagai perempuan atau merasa kasihan, Shin Min Ah pun menggendong bayi namja tersebut dan langsung membuatnya berhenti menangis._

"_Oppa, bayi siapa ini? Apa ini bayi mu?" tanya Shin Min Ah dengan raut wajah bingung dan kecewa._

"_Tidak, chagi. Ini bukan bayi ku. Mana mungkin aku mempunyai bayi sementara kekasih ku hanya kau. Dan aku juga belum menyentuh mu sama sekali." Ujar Yesung yang membuat Shin Min Ah langsung memukul kepala Yesung._

"_Ya! Chagi kenapa kau pukul kepala Oppa?" tanya Yesung sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang kekasih._

"_Habisnya Oppa mengatakan hal yang pervert didepan bayi. Lalu, jika ini bukan aegya Oppa, lalu dia aegya siapa?" tanya Shin Min Ah sembari menimang kecil bayi tersebut._

"_Biar Oppa lihat dulu isi tasnya." Ujar Yesung yang langsung mengangkat sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar berwarna baby blue._

_Didalam tas itu terdapat berbagai macam perlengkapan bayi, berwarna biru dan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Yesung pun langsung mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya sebuah surat._

"_Siapapun kamu, saya mohon untuk menjaga dan merawat bayi ini. Anggaplah dia sebagai aegya mu. Saya tidak akan menuntut apapun pada kamu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf atas kejadian ini."_

_Begitulah isi surat yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Yesung. Mereka pun langsung melihat wajah sang bayi. Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur tampak begitu damai dan tentu saja menggemaskan, membuat siapapun teduh melihatnya._

"_Oppa, kita ambil saja bayi ini, ne?" ujar Shin Min Ah yang masih melihat wajah bayi tersebut. Sedangkan Yesung yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung melihat wajah Shin Min Ah._

"_Mwo?" pekik Yesung dengan keras dan langsung mendapat jitakan sayang kembali dari Shin Min Ah ditempat yang sama._

"_Oppa jangan berteriak. Nanti kalau uri aegya bangun bagaimana?" _

"_Chagi, kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Yesung._

"_Memangnya wajah ku menggambarkan apa, Oppa?" tanya Shin Min Ah sembari menatap serius Yesung._

"_Chagi, kita serahkan saja bayi ini kepada polisi. Biar polisi saja yang mencari orang tuanya." Mohon Yesung._

"_Shireo! Pokoknya aku mau mengadopsi bayi ini. Lagi pula disurat itu jelas tertulis bahwa Ibu bayi ini menginginkan agar anaknya dirawat baik – baik. Itu artinya orang tua dari bayi ini memperbolehkan kita untuk mengadopsinya. Kalau Oppa tidak mau, maka aku saja yang mengadopsi." Ujar Shin Min Ah dengan keras kepalanya._

_Sebenarnya Yesung juga sangat ingin mengadopsi bayi tersebut. Selain menggemaskan, entah mengapa hati Yesung merasa sangat hangat dan damai saat melihat bayi mungil tersebut. Tapi dilain sisi Yesung takut hal itu akan menjadi masalah nantinya._

"_Berhubung hanya Oppa tidak mau menuruti permintaan ku, artinya Oppa sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri." ujar Shin Min Ah setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. _

_Shin Min Ah pun langsung merebut tas bayi tersebut dan mlangkah pergi. Sedangkan Yesung yang entah mengapa kali ini otaknya berjalan lambat tengah mencerna ucapan sang kekasih tadi._

_1 menit._

_2 menit._

_3 menit._

"_SHIN MIN AH…!" teriak Yesung sembari mengejar Shin Min Ah yang hampir memasuki lift namun berhenti saat mendengar Yesung memanggil namanya dan mendengar suara langkah lari Yesung._

_Shin Min Ah pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Karena Yesung tak pernah bisa menolaknya bila Shin Min Ah sudah mengancamnya. Shin Min Ah pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan langsung memasang wajah yang datar._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Shin Min Ah dengan juteknya._

"_Chagi, Oppa mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita ini, ne?" mohon Yesung usai mengatur nafasnya._

"_Shireo." Ujar Shin Min Ah dengan wajah datarnya . Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah Yesung yang tampak tidak rela dengan ancamannya. Namun dia mnahannya agar Yesung mau menuruti keinginannya._

"_Chagi. Oppa mohon, ne?" ujar Yesung dengan wajahnya yang memelas._

"_Bukankah tadi Oppa mengatakan bahwa Oppa tidak mau mengadopsinya? Ya sudah biar aku saja. Tapi kita akhiri juga hubungan kita."_

"_Ne, baiklah. Kita adopsi dia." Ujar Yesung akhirnya setelah lama berperang dengan pikirannya._

"_Aku tidak mau kalau Oppa merasa terpaksa. Aku mau Oppa mengadopsinya karena tulus dari dalam hati Oppa. Dan bukan karna ancaman ku tadi."_

"_Tidak, Chagi. Sebenarnya Oppa juga sangat ingin mengadopsi bayi ini. Tapi Oppa takut akan menjadi masalah nantinya." Ujar Yesung menjelaskan._

"_Oppa tidak bohong kan?" tanya Shin Min Ah._

"_Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri." ujar Yesung._

_Shin Min Ah pun menatap lekat kedua bola mata Yesung, mencari kebohongan disana, seperti yang diyakininya. Tapi tatapan Yesung menunjukkan lain. Shin Min Ah sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan yang dicarinya. Justru yang didapatnya adalah sebuah kejujuran dan kesungguhan yang merupakan perwakilan dari hati Yesung. Hal ini membuat Shin Min Ah tersenyum senang. Karena ternyata Yesung juga memiliki niat yang sama dengannya. Dan tentunya tanpa paksaan._

"_Ne, aku percaya pada mu, Oppa. Gomawo." Ujar Shin Min Ah dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca._

"_Kajja, kita kembali." Ujar Yesung sembari merangkul Shin Min Ah dan membawakan tas yang tadi dibawa Shin Min Ah._

"_Chagi, bagaimana dengan keluarga mu? Apa mereka akan baik – baik saja dengan keputusan mu ini?" tanya Yesung pada Shin Min Ah. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan kembali ke apartemen Yesung._

"_Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, Oppa. Oppa tenang saja. Aku sudah punya caranya agar keluarga ku mau menyetujui keputusan ku ini." ujar Shin Min Ah dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya. Namun bagi Yesung itu adalah senyuman mengerikan._

"_Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan mengancam keluarga mu?" terka Yesung yang dijawab kekehan oleh Shin Min Ah._

"_Oppa tau saja." ujar Shin Min Ah kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen Yesung karena mereka sudah sampai._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa? Kau ingin mengadopsi anak ini?APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya pada dua orang dihadapannya saat ini._

"_Aniya, Appa. Aku tidak gila. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku." ujar seorang yeoja muda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shin Min Ah._

_Saat ini Yesung tengah berada di kediaman Shin Min Ah, tepatnya diruang tengah dimansion tersebut. Disana terdapat orang tua Shin Min Ah dan kakak kandungnya, Lee Donghae. Walau Yesung merasa takut karena berhadapan dengan Ayah Shin Min Ah, tapi Yesung harus kuat dan membantu Shin Min Ah. Semua demi kebahagiaan Shin Min Ah._

"_Apa kau yang membujuknya agar mau mengadopsi anak ini? Atau jangan – jangan anak ini adalah anak mu bersama gadis lain?" tanya tuan Lee._

"_Appa!" sentak Shin Min Ah._

"_Mianhamnida, Ahjussi. Tetapi bayi ini bukan bayi saya bersama wanita lain. Demi Tuhan saya tidak memiliki kekasih lain selain Shin Min Ah. Saya begitu sangat mencintainya hingga tidak memungkinkan bagi saya untuk memiliki gadis lain selain Shin Min Ah." Ujar Yesung tegas._

"_Dan tentang anak ini, saya tidak pernah membujuk Shin Min Ah untuk mau mengadopsinya. Jika Ahjussi keberatan akan perihal Shin Min Ah yang ingin mengadopsi bayi ini, biar saya saja yang mengadopsinya." Lanjut Yesung lagi tanpa ada keraguan disetiap perkataannya._

_Hal itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersentuh mendengarnya dan percaya dengan Yesung. Lagi pula mereka sudah mengenal Yesung dengan sangat baik. Yesung bukanlah namja yang suka berbohong. Jadi tidak mungkin Yesung akan berbohong, apalagi untuk masalah sebesar ini._

"_Aniya, Oppa. Kita akan mengadopsinya bersama." Ujar Shin Min Ah seraya mengusap lembut kepala bayi namja yang saat ini tengah digendong Yesung._

"_Appa, jika Appa tidak mengijinkan ku untuk mengadopsi bayi ini, maka aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi artis. Aku mau hidup bersama Yesung Oppa saja."_

"_Chagi!" bentak Donghae._

"_Sudahlah, Yeobo. Biarkan saja mereka mengadopsi bayi itu." ujar Nyonya Lee seraya maju kedpan, tepat kehadapan Yesung._

"_Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Nyonya Lee yang membuat Yesung bingung. Namun biar begitu dia pun mengangguk dan menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee pun segera menggendongnya dan membawa bayi tersebut kehadapan Tuan Lee._

"_Yeobo, lihatlah. Anak ini begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa anak ini perpaduan dari Yesung dan Min Ah? Matanya mengikuti Shin Min Ah. Sedang pipinya yang chubby mengikuti Yesung. Belum lagi kulitnya yang putih dan lembut. Seperti kulit Yesung dan Min Ah." Ujar Nyonya Lee yang berusaha meluluhkan hati suaminya. Entah kenapa Nyonya Lee juga merasakan kehangatan saat melihatnya. Bahkan saat menggendongnya pun, hatinya menjadi teduh dan membuatnya setuju dengan keinginan sang aegya._

"_Yeobo, bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin memiliki cucu? Sedangkan Yesung dan Min Ah tidak mungkin menikah sekarang. Mereka masih terlalu muda. Belum lagi mereka masih punya mimpi untuk dikejar. Dan sekaranglah kesempatan itu. Mungkin inilah jawaban dari keinginan mu. Tuhan sudah menjawab keinginan mu itu, Yeobo. Tapi mungkin inilah jalan yang dikehendakinya. Dia ingin menguji apakah kamu layak menjadi seorang Haelboji nantinya atas anak kandung Yesung dan Min Ah." Ujar Nyonya Lee panjang, yang membuat Tuan Lee melihat bayi namja tersebut._

"_Umma, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan sang Umma dan dibalas dengan anggukan._

"_Aigoo, bayi ini sangat menggemaskan. Appa, biarkan saja, ne?" ujar Donghae yang kali ini ikut memohon. _

_Tuan Lee pun menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tersenyum sembari mengambil alih untuk menggendong bayi tersebut._

"_Ne, kalian boleh mengadopsinya. Tapi apa kata publik nantinya? Bagaimana dengan karir mu? Kau tidak takut jika karir mu hancur?" tanya Tuan Lee yang kini menimang bayi tersebut, dengan wajah sumringah tentunya. Membuat semua yang berada disana senang dan kagum menatapnya._

"_Appa, Appa setuju jika Min Ah dan Yesung mengadopsinya?" tanya Donghae dengan rasa tidak percayanya. Tuan Lee pun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman._

"_Gomawo, Appa." Ujar Min Ah yang langsung menghampiri Tuan Lee dan memeluknya dari samping._

"_Bagaimana dengan karir mu, hm?" tanya sang Appa._

"_Appa tenang saja. Selama tidak ada pihak luar yang tahu, aku akan aman." Ujar Min Ah._

"_Tapi, apa yang membuat Appa menyetujui permintaan ku?" tanya Min Ah lagi._

"_Seperti yang dikatakan Umma mu. Lagi pula bayi ini sepertinya akan membawa warna pada kehidupan kita. Dan Appa percaya bahwa Kim Yesung adalah namja terbaik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ini. Aku percaya pada mu, Yesung." ujar Tuan Lee yang kini menatap Yesung._

"_Gamsahamnida, Ahjussi." Ujar Yesung sembari membungkukkan badannya._

"_Hahaha… Tidak perlu seformal itu, Yesung-ah. Kau sudah ku anggap anak sendiri." ujar Tuan Lee yang kemudian mencium lembut pipi bayi dalam gendongannya._

_Flashback End_

Dan sejak saat itu keluarga Lee benar – benar mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan warna tersendiri dikeluarga Lee. Tak heran jika Appa, Umma dan Donghae sangat memanjakan Sungmin. Sungmin akan selalu dibawa ke mansion mewah keluarga Lee saat weekend. Jika tidak dibawa kesana, maka Donghae atau Tuan Lee sendiri yang akan menjemput Sungmin di apartemen Yesung. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Yesung tidak enak dan juga tidak rela sebenarnya. Awalnya keluarga Lee ingin Sungmin tinggal di mansion mereka. Tapi Yesung memohon agar Sungmin tinggal bersamanya di apartemen walau nantinya Sungmin akan dijaga oleh seorang wanita tua yang tinggal disebelah apartemen Yesung dan sudah dianggap Ibu sendiri oleh Yesung, hingga mau tidak mau membuat Tuan Lee menyetujui permintaan Yesung tersebut.

Dan jika Sungmin sudah pulang kembali ke apartemen Yesung. Sungmin akan membawa begitu banyak mainan, padahal di apartemen Yesung sendiri mainan Sungmin sudah ada 1 lemari penuh. Salahkan saja Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang begitu sangat memanjakan Sungmin. Hingga selalu menuruti kemauan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan, tampak seorang pria paruh baya bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Mereka adalah Ayah dan anak. Sang Ayah tengah duduk dikursinya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang hangat, sedang sang anak tengah duduk santai disofa, tepat dihadapan sang Ayah sambil membaca buku yang saat ini digenggamnya.

"Appa rasa sudah saatnya kau menggantikan posisi Appa di perusahaan." Ujar sang Appa memulai perbincangan pada sang anak.

"Kenapa Appa selalu saja memulai pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak menarik?" tanya sang anak sambil terus menatap buku yang dibacanya saat ini.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kuliah mu sudah selesai dan gelar master luar negeri mu sudah kau genggam. Kejeniusan mu juga melebihi Appa. Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Tuan Cho.

"Aku hanya belum siap menerima amanah yang begitu besar." Jawab sang anak yag bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kau bukannya belum siap, Kyu. Hanya saja kau terlalu lama menunda."

"Aku yakin aku belum siap, Appa. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tertarik." Ujar Kyuhyun yang kali ini menatap Tuan Cho. Sedang buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi sudah diletakkan dipahanya.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut Appa ke kantor. Kau lihat – lihat saja dulu perusahaan kita. Dan Appa yakin kau akan tertarik untuk menggantikan Appa disana."

"Appa percaya diri sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku akan ikut besok." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Appa senang kau mau menerima tawaran dari Appa ini. Dan Appa akan pastikan bahwa kau juga akan senang untuk bekerja disana tanpa ada keraguan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung tenggelam kembali kedalam buku bacaannya, mengabaikan sang Appa yang tersenyum penuh kelembutan kearahnya.

'_Kau tak pernah berubah, Kyuhyun. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dingin dan tak peduli. Bahkan kau tak pernah lagi bermanjaan dengan ku dan memeluk ku seperti dulu. Aku benar – benar merindukan suasana itu.' _inner Tuan Cho sembari menghapus kasar air matanya yang jatuh walau hanya setetes. Dan tanpa Tuan Cho sadari juga bahwa Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis walau hanya setetes air mata yang jatuh. Tapi hal itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Cho companny, sebuah perusahaan terbesar yang terkenal diseluruh pelosok Korea hingga luar negeri. Dan disinilah tempat Yesung bekerja sebagai manager dan tangan kanan sang pemilik perusahaan, Tuan Cho.

Semua orang yang dilewati oleh Yesung selalu membungkuk hormat dan juga menyapanya. Yesung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihat merasa damai. Yesung sangat disegani dan dihormati oleh bawahannya disana. Itu karena Yesung terkenal ramah, baik dan mudah bergaul kepada siapa saja. Bahkan disaat waktu senggangnya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pekerjaan bawahannya. Dan terkadang mengajarkan mereka dengan lembut dan sabar, hingga membuat siapapun merasa betah dan nyaman jika berada dekat dengan Yesung.

"Ku dengar hari ini anak Tuan Cho akan datang kesini." Ujar salah seorang pegawai yeoja kepada temannya, yang kebetulan juga didengar oleh Yesung karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantry.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya teman yeoja tadi yang bernama In Jung.

"Tentu saja benar. Ku dengar juga dia baru saja menamatkan gelar master luar negerinya. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan memimpin perusahaan ini, menggantikan Tuan Cho yang akan pensiun sebentar lagi." Ujar In Jung dengan penuh antusias.

"Tapi ku dengar dia adalah namja yang dingin dan angkuh." Interupsi seorang namja yang tiba – tiba muncul disamping mereka.

"Benarkah itu, Lee? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya teman In Jung tadi.

"Aku hanya mendengar gosip yang sedang beredar, Hye Joo."

"Jangan terlalu percaya dulu dengan gosip yang belum tentu benar adanya. Lihat saja dulu kenyataannya. Baru setelah itu bisa menilai." Ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga, membuat mereka sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, manager Kim. Maaf kalau kau mendengar perbincangan kami tadi." Ujar Hye Joo.

"Gwenchana. Saya permisi duluan." Pamit Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh mereka bertiga. Lalu Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Manager Kim benar – benar tampan ya. Andai saja aku bisa menjadi yeojachingunya dia." Ujar In Jung sambil tersenyum yang tetap melihat bekas kepergian Yesung.

"Aku rasa manager Kim tak akan mau menjadi namjachingu mu, In Jung." Ujar Lee.

"Kenapa?" tanya In Jung yang kali ini melihat Lee.

"Tentu saja karena dia terlalu sempurna untuk mu." ujar Lee dan Hye Joo bersamaan, yang kemudian kabur sebelum mendapatkan amukan dari In Jung.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Awas saja ya." Teriak In Jung dengan emosi.

Sementara itu, di aula kantor sudah berkumpul seluruh staff perusahaan. Mereka menunggu kehadiran Tuan Cho dan anaknya. Hari ini Tuan Cho akan memperkenalkan anaknya kepada semua karyawannya.

Suasana aula yang tadinya ramai karena obrolan tak jelas mendadak menjadi hening ketika pintu aula yang besar dan megah terbuka, menampilkan Tuan Cho beserta seorang namja muda yang memiliki wajah datar dan dingin, namun tak mengurangi ketampanan pada dirinya. Ya, dia adalah anak semata wayang Tuan Cho, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun pun memasuki aula yang disambut dengan bungkukan hormat dari semua orang yang mereka lewati. Tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun menaiki podium yang sudah disiapkan. Mereka pun menatap seluruh staff yang hadir disana.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Tuan Cho yang membuka acara perkenalan itu.

"Selamat Pagi, Presdir." Jawab seluruh staffnya dengan kompak.

"Pagi ini saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat berharga dan istimewa bagi saya. Dia adalah putra tunggal saya, Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Tuan Cho sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun yang ditunjuk pun segera membungkukkan badannya dan langsung mendapat tepukan tangan yang meriah.

"Wah, tampan sekali." Ujar In Jung yang berdiri disebelah kiri Yesung.

"Walau wajahnya datar dan dingin, tapi hal itu tidak menurunkan pesonanya." Ujar Hye Joo yang berdiri disebelah kanan Yesung.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik sekilas kedua temannya tersebut.

"Yesung oppa seperti tidak mengerti kami saja." ujar Hye Joo berbisik.

"Hye Joo, Yesung oppa kan pria. Jadi mana mungkin dia mengerti dengan kita." Ujar In Jung yang juga berbisik.

"Sudahlah. Kalian sungguh berisik. Diam dan dengarkan saja." ujar Yesung sambil merangkul kedua yeoja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaeng sendiri.

Yesung, In Jung dan Hye Joo adalah teman dekat. Tentunya setelah mereka sama – sama bekerja di Cho companny. In Jung dan Hye Joo memiliki usia yang berbeda 4 tahun dengan Yesung. Dan hanya mereka berdua lah yang paling pertama akrab dengan Yesung. Itu sebabnya Yesung sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai dongsaeng Yesung sendiri, walau Yesung tahu bahwa In Jung memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Pernah sekali In Jung menyatakan cinta pada Yesung dan tentu saja hal itu tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Hye Joo. Namun Yesung menolaknya dengan halus dan lebih memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka seperti diawal. Dan juga menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Saat mereka hanya sedang bertiga pasti suasana kekeluargaan itu akan muncul. Dan hanya pada saat bertiga saja Hye Joo dan In Jung memanggil Yesung dengan nama Yesung. Sementara jika sedang dikhalayak, mereka akan memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan manager Kim dan memperlakukannya sebagai atasan mereka. Hal itu dilakukan agar seluruh staff masih menghormati Yesung sebagai manager dan agar tidak ada rasa iri pada yang lain karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat bermanjaan dengan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun akan segera menggantikan posisi ku di perusahaan ini, mengingat usia ku yang sudah semakin tua dan tidak mungkin lagi memimpin perusahaan." Ujar Tuan Cho yang mengembalikan dunia Yesung, In Jung dan Hye Joo kembali dari dunia yang hanya mereka bertiga miliki.

"Dan untuk saat ini dia hanya akan belajar dulu. Jadi saya mohon atas bantuan dan kerja sama dari kalian semua." Lanjut Tuan Cho.

"Oh, jadi anak Tuan Cho masih ingin belajar dulu. Baiklah dia bisa belajar dari ku." ujar Hye Joo ditempatnya sambil tersenyum kearah depan.

"Kau percaya diri sekali mereka mau membantu mu, Hye Joo. Kau saja masih terus – terusan minta dibantu olehku." Ujar Yesung sambil menarik pelan hidung mancung Hye Joo, membuat Hye Joo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa, kenapa menarik hidung ku? Dan lagi jangan membawa masalah itu." ujar Hye Joo setengah merajuk, mengundang kekehan dari Yesung dan In Jung. Sepertinya omongan Tuan Cho didepan sudah tidak penting bagi mereka.

"Tapi Oppa benar, kan?" tanya Yesung yang menggoda Hye Joo.

"Hye Joo, kau terlalu berharap jauh." Celetuk In Jung.

"Ya! Kalian berdua sama saja." ujar Hye Joo sambil memukul lengan Yesung dan In Jung. Namun bukannya sakit, hal itu malah justru mengundang tawa mereka yang semakin lebar.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sejak awal Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga sejak awal mereka memberi komentar. Oh bukan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya memandang satu orang saja, tepatnya ditengah In Jung dan Hye Joo. Yesung.

"_Manisnya. Aku harus bisa memilikinya."_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menampakkan seringaiannya yang ditutupi dengan senyumannya, membuat para yeoja disana secara tak langsung semakin terpesona kepadanya.

"Sekian dari saya. Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Tuan Cho yang kali ini menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Tuan Cho lagi.

Merasa namanya dipanggil seraya merasakan guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari acaranya mari-menatap-Yesung dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Tuan Cho.

"Tidak, Appa. Sudah cukup." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengubah wajahnya menjadi kembali datar.

Usai acara perkenalan yang memakan waktu selama 1 jam lebih tadi, sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berkeliling Cho Companny ditemani oleh Tuan Cho sendiri. Setiap mereka lewat, pasti mereka akan disambut dengan sangat hangat oleh semua pegawai Cho companny. Bahkan tak jarang banyak para yeoja yang cantik dan seksi menggoda Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkan mereka dan menganggap godaan mereka sebagai angin lalu.

Dan kini sampailah Kyuhyun diruangan Tuan Cho yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ruangannya. Kyuhyun pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa sembari menyesap secangkir teh yang disajikan oleh sekretaris Tuan Cho 5 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Setelah melihat – lihat apa kau tertarik?" tanya Tuan Cho to the point setelah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Walau hanya sedikit, tapi Appa bersyukur. Setidaknya kau mulai tertarik untuk menggeluti dunia bisnis dan menjadi penerus Appa." Ujar Tuan Cho dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya Appa belum memperkenalkan semua staff Appa pada ku." ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Tuan Cho mengerutkan dahinya karena heran. Seingatnya dia sudah memperkenalkan seluruh staffnya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Bahkan mereka memulai dari pegawai yang paling rendah terlebih dahulu.

"Appa rasa sudah semua." Ujar Tuan Cho setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Tidak. Appa belum memperkenalkan kepada ku seorang namja yang sangat manis."

"Namja? Sangat manis?" tanya Tuan Cho yang semakin mengerutkan dahinya karena semakin bingung dengan pernyataan sang anak.

"Ne, Appa. Tadi aku melihat ada seorang namja yang berdiri ditengah dua yeoja cantik dari bagian pemasaran. Namja itu terlihat sangat manis, lucu dan begitu polos saat dia tertawa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedepan, membayangkan betapa manisnya wajah Yesung.

"Seorang namja yang berdiri ditengah dua yeoja bagian pemasaran? Kalau dua yeoja itu pasti Hye Joo dan In Jung. Tapi namja yang sering bersama mereka adalah Lee Jeong Hoon dan juga Kim Yesung. Tapi kau bilang dia adalah namja yang sangat manis. Lee Jeong Hoon memiliki wajah sangar, jadi tidak mungkin dia manis. Tapi kalau Kim Yesung…" ujar Tuan Cho mencoba menganalisis.

"Appa tau sekarang. Pasti namja sangat manis yang kau maksud adalah Kim Yesung." lanjut Tuan Cho setelah berhasil menganalisis.

"Kim Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini menatap Tuan Cho.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Namja yang kau maksud itu adalah Kim Yesung. Dia adalah manager Appa sekaligus tangan kanan Appa. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik, ramah dan juga berbakat. Semua orang disini begitu segan dan menyukainya. Dan Appa memang belum memperkenalkannya pada mu karena saat ini dia sedang menghadiri rapat penting. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja Appa memperkenalkannya pada mu, sepulangnya dia dari rapat penting itu?" tawar Tuan Cho.

"Baiklah, Appa. Aku akan menunggunya." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.


End file.
